Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings
by heroes1202
Summary: Set nine years after the end of the anime, Kirito and Asuna are happily married in real life with a baby on the way. This Christmas promises to be their most happiest and cherished than ever before with good friends, a warm atmosphere and an amazing present Kazuto is giving to his wife. A Kirito x Asuna story.
1. Ch 01: Kirito's Secret

_Hey there. This is Kazuto Kirigiya, otherwise known by my nickname "Kirito" from Sword Art Online. My life really changed because of my first dive into Sword Art Online where I met many people who became my best friends, especially the girl of my heart, Asuna Yuuki. If you last remembered, Asuna and I met in real life after the entire chaos that took place between us and Sugou in ALfheim Online. And, things went well for us after that day. We became closer and closer to one another and, still remembering the words Asuna said to me of wanting to marry in real life, I was able to work up the nerve in real life to REALLY propose to her._

_It is now five years since I proposed to her, a while after we both began our lives as adults in 2029. Today, in the year 2034, Asuna and I are as happy as we can be in our new home in the real world and, several months ago, my wife was pregnant with our baby. But, you see, that's not the only detail I want to share. Today is December 20th, 2034 and its close to Christmas, the holiday that Asuna and I have the most fun in. And, this year, to celebrate our baby's nearing birth and to honor the memories of our life in SAO, I'm preparing a special surprise for her. What is it? Heh heh. You'll have to wait and see._

**_Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings_**

**_Chapter 001: Kirito's Secret_**

_~ December 20th, 2034 (Time - 3:45 p.m.) ~_

Our story begins within the bustling and snow covered streets of the real life Japan. The weather was mostly calm as snow drifted down from the sky above. And among all the people going about their daily lives down the streets, we come upon two young women staring into a Christmas decorated window of a shop. They were Asuna and her best friend Rika Shinozaki, otherwise known as "Lisbeth" from SAO. Each were carrying few bags in their arms. Asuna was looking at a pair of mannequins dressed as Santa Claus and Miss Claus before envisioning herself and Kazuto in the outfits.

"Heh heh. If I tried to get Kazuto to wear that, he'd probably be embarrassed for days." Asuna chuckled. Rika looked to her as she turned away.

"So, exactly what ARE you getting him for Christmas anyway? I mean, you two have been married for almost five years now." she asked. Asuna looked to her friend and smiled.

"Well, I DID want to give him something special that we bought today. But I can think of a better gift to give him." Asuna explained. This made Rika lightly smile and look with excitement.

"Really? What?!" she asked. Asuna chuckled and looked down at her stomach, slightly bulging out from under her light orange sweatshirt beneath her winter jacket. She gently rubbed her stomach and blushed.

"A happy and healthy baby, that's what. I really hope our baby is born sometime before Christmas. That would make it all the more special." she muttered. Rika lightly blushed before walking over to Asuna, taking her hand.

"I think that's wonderful Asuna. I bet Kazuto can't wait to be a real life father, just as I'M sure you can't wait to be a real mother." Rika said "Here. How about I take some of these from you?" She was about to offer Asuna to carry some of the bags she was carrying. But Asuna lightly turned away.

"N-No. Its okay. I might be pregnant, but I can still walk. Honestly Rika, you're starting to get as bad as Kazuto is around the house. He's worrying so much about me and the baby that he wants to do EVERYTHING." Asuna said. Rika chuckled.

"Really? Can ya blaim him though? He's just looking out for you two." Rika asked. Asuna looked to her friend and gently sighed, looking once again at her tummy with a heartfelt smile.

"No. I suppose I can't blaim him. Its because of him that so many of my wishes are coming true. And, since this year is going to be our baby's birthday, I want to make this the best Christmas Kazuto and I ever had together...as a family." she said. Rika smiled.

"I'm really happy for you Asuna. I hope you two have a great holiday together. I promise I'll send you guys a Christmas card before its too late. Okay?" Rika asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Okay. Thank you." she said.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_Later That Night, 7:30 p.m. - Asuna and Kazuto's House_

Inside their new home in the real world, we find Asuna at the kitchen counter, preparing a nice beef stew for dinner tonight with Kazuto. As she was busy chopping ingredients for the stew, she felt someone hug her from behind. With a smile, she looked and saw Kazuto. Since he married Asuna, he became a hard work-at-home father who was busy assisting in the future developments of VRMMO's.

"Hey there. You doing okay? If you want, I could help with dinner." he asked. Asuna nodded.

"Thanks for asking Kazuto. But I'm not about to let you finish dinner. Last time, you almost burned it if not for me." she teased, giving him a wink. Kazuto smirked.

"Fine. I get the idea." he chuckled. Just then, as Asuna was back to her preparations, Kazuto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small fake mistletoe and rose it over her head. Asuna suddenly saw it and blushed.

"K-Kazuto, please! I'm trying to work here!" she giggled. Kazuto smirked.

"Sorry Asuna. You know what happens when a mistletoe is around." he said. Asuna smiled and put down her utensils, turning around to kiss Kazuto. Afterwards, the two simply stared at one another and blushed.

"Asuna, I love you." he muttered. Asuna blushed and leaned against Kazuto's chest as he gently hugged her.

"I love you too Kazuto...always." she muttered. Just then, on the counter behind Asuna, their portable phone began to ring. Kazuto seemed to have expected it as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh. Agil. Hi. I was wondering when you'd call back." he said. Asuna watched as Kazuto was talking on the phone, sometimes wondering what he was talking about with anyone else. Kazuto looked to her and lightly chuckled.

"Hey, Asuna? I'm going to take this in the other room. You don't mind, do you?" he asked. Asuna shook her head, saying that would give her a "chance" to finish dinner, smiling in a teasing way. Kazuto smiled before heading into the back room with the phone still close in hand. After lightly closing the door, he had a seat on a nearby chair.

"Sorry about that. So, how do things look? Are they how I hoped they would be?" Kazuto asked. On the other end, Agil was looking at a computer screen on his laptop and gave a nod.

"Yeah. Things are looking fine here. I'm sure Asuna will love it. You really worked hard at this, didn't you?" he asked. Kazuto nodded.

"I sure have. I've been planning something like this a few months back. I hope Asuna likes it." he said. Agil chuckled.

"Well, in any case, I gave it a test run myself and I got to say, the program looks good. You really know your stuff Kazuto. Think you can come by tomorrow and pick it up? I'll have my wife put it someplace safe so we won't forget." he said. Kazuto smiled.

"Thanks Agil. I owe you one." he said. After they said their goodbyes, he hung up the phone and emerged from the back room. He looked again at Asuna preparing dinner and slowly stepped in, stopping when he saw their wedding pictures hanging in a collage frame on the nearby wall. In the center was a picture of when Kazuto and Asuna shared a kiss at the altar. She was dressed in a long white gown with a beautiful veil over her head.

"Asuna's going to love this surprise of mine. It'll be the best Christmas gift ever." he thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 02: Holiday Plans

**_Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings_**

**_Chapter 002: Holiday Plans_**

_~ December 20th, 2034 (Time - 10:46 p.m.) ~_

Later that night, Kazuto and Asuna began to prepare themselves for bed. Their bedroom laid close to the living room, where the beautifully decorated Christmas tree stood. The tree was covered with many various ornaments and brilliant shining lights glistening from the branches. The two could easily see the lights from their bed as Asuna was busy brushing her hair.

"Isn't it amazing Asuna? After all the years we spent in Sword Art, I never thought I'd ever see a real Christmas tree. It still warms my heart everytime I see one." Kazuto said. Asuna glanced at the tree and nodded.

"Yes. I know how you feel Kazuto. I hope our baby gets to see the shimmering lights when it comes into this world." she said. Kazuto nodded, saying he'd love that more than anything. As Asuna continued to brush her hair, she suddenly began remembering back to when they were a "family" in Sword Art with little Yui as part of their home. It made her a little sad inside.

"Say, Kazuto? What do you think Yui will think...when we tell her we're having a baby? I mean, she's our little love as well." Asuna asked, looking back to him. Kazuto lightly glanced at her before looking out the nearby window, seeing Yui's reflection seated next to him.

"I'm sure Yui would be happy. She'll be a big sister. And don't worry. I'm still working as hard as I can to find a way for her to experience the real world with us. After all, we're "poppa" and "mamma"." he replied. Hearing those words caused Asuna to blush.

"Yeah. I know you're doing your best Kazuto. I really appreciate everything." she said. Kazuto smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going to turn in Asuna. I've got a lot of work ahead of me tomorrow." he said. Asuna looked back as Kazuto slipped himself under the sheets.

"Hmm? I wonder what he's talking about." she thought. Kazuto soon turned out the light next to him and slipped into a comforting position and fell asleep. Asuna lightly smiled.

"I bet I know. It must be what he's talking about with Agil. Or...perhaps he's talking about what to get me for Christmas." she thought. Putting down her brush, Asuna slowly creeped into bed next to Kazuto and gently put her arm around him. She smiled and closed her eyes, preparing to sleep herself.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to spoil it. I'll let Kazuto surprise me." she thought before drifting off.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ December 21st, 2034 (Time - 11:39 a.m.) ~_

The next day, the day opens with Kazuto in the kitchen as Asuna was preparing lunch for him. He was reading the daily newspaper as he sipped from a cup of coffee. When it was ready, Asuna approached Kazuto with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. She set it down in front of him before giving a kiss.

"Heh. Thanks Asuna." he said. Asuna smiled.

"I hope you like it. Its full of love." she said. Kazuto chuckled and glanced back at her.

"When is ANYTHING you make for me not full of love? Heh. I think I can expect that from you." he said with a smile. Just then, the phone began to ring as Asuna went to answer.

"Hello? Oh hi Rika. What's up?" she asked. Kazuto was busy eating his soup as he glanced occasionally at Asuna on the phone.

"Hmm? No. I don't have anything planned today. Why? Did you want to go out again?" she asked. Kazuto continued eating and spied on her conversation until she hung up. After she did, she quickly went into the other room and grabbed her winter coat.

"I'm sorry Kazuto. Rika needs me to help her run an errand. Do you mind?" she asked. Kirito shook his head.

"Nope. Not at all. I think I'm gonna work around the home for today. So, go ahead. You have fun." he said. Asuna smiled.

"Okay. I shouldn't be long." she said "If anything happens, you'll call, right?" Kazuto nodded, rising from his seat and approached her side. He gave a gentle push against Asuna's back.

"Of course I will. Just go ahead." he said. Asuna smirked, looking back with a sly smile.

"Hmm. You seem "eager" to get rid of me. This...wouldn't have anything to do with my gift, would it?" she asked slyly. Kazuto gently blushed before looking away.

"Heh. I'm not saying. All I want is for you to just go ahead and do what you want. You know you can trust the house to me." he said. Asuna smirked before starting off for the door.

"All right then. I shouldn't be gone long." she said. Kazuto smiled and waved as Asuna walked out the front door. After she did, he waited until she was well out of sight until he left for a quick job himself.

"Okay. Now to just run over to the Dicey Cafe to grab the program." he said. He grabbed his winter jacket and made a quick run over to Agil's cafe, where he found what he wanted waiting with Agil.

"Here you go Kazuto. Thanks a lot for letting me test it. Asuna's going to love it. By the way, how's little Yui?" Agil asked. Kazuto smiled.

"She's doing fine. After a little hard work and such, I found a way to transport her out of ALO. When Asuna finds out, she'll be so happy." he said. Agil chuckled and patted Kazuto's shoulder.

"You're one good father. By the way, does she know about your coming blessing?" he asked. Kazuto lightly nodded.

"I told her a while back. She said she can't wait to see her new baby brother or sister. When the baby is old enough, I'm planning to find a way so they can spend time with each other. Yui's family after all." he said. Agil nodded.

"Okay then. Thanks for stopping by. And Merry Christmas kid." he said. Kazuto nodded before slipping the program disc into his coat pocket and headed home.

_~ Kazuto and Asuna's House - Time: 1:01 p.m. ~_

After returning home, Kazuto went into the back room and closed the door. Inside the back room were several boxes full of papers and other knick knacks that Kazuto used for his work. There was a small desk against the wall with a laptop computer situated right in the center. Also nearby was his NerveGear helmet, the same he used to enter Sword Art. Also in the room was a large couch that he slept on in case he had long nights of work.

"Okay. Now that she's gone..." he said. Picking up the NerveGear helmet, Kazuto opened up the laptop and began to start up a program, loading its data into the helmet. After it was all set, he put on the helmet and slipped himself comfortably on the couch.

"Program start!" he shouted. The visor on the helmet then began to upload the program as his mind was taken through the helmet and into the virtual world.

_~ Inside the Virtual World ~_

As Kazuto entered the program, his eyes remained closed until he began to open them. When he did, he found himself in a glistening white field of snow surrounded by many snow covered trees and a beautiful clear sky above.

"Well, things are looking well." he said. Just then, he noticed a little girl sitting beneath one of the trees. She was dressed mostly in white and had long dark black hair. Kazuto smiled and began calling out to her.

"Yui! Over here!" he called. The girl looked over to him and gasped, growing a big smile as she ran over towards him.

"Poppa!" she cried. Kazuto kneeled down as Yui lunged into his arms and the two met in a hug. Yui lightly blushed, happy to see her "father" visiting. After embracing each other, Yui gave Kazuto a kiss on the cheek.

"Is momma coming?" she asked. Kazuto chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Not yet. I'm saving THIS surprise for Christmas. Promise me you'll be a good girl and keep things secret?" he asked. Yui looked on for a short while before nodding.

"Okay poppa. I'll do my best." she said. Kazuto chuckled and gently patted her head.

"That a girl. I know that when mommy comes here, she'll be so happy to see you." he said "By the way, how've you been doing? Does this place feel comfortable to you at all?" Yui nodded.

"Yes. Though it does get lonely when you leave poppa. But, I'm okay. I've made some friends." she said. Kazuto and Yui looked back, seeing various AI animals beginning to pop out from the woods like deer, white furred rabbits and cardinals.

"I see. Glad to see everything's fine here. I was coming to see how things were here. It looks like everything is set. All we need now is to wait until the right time to surprise mommy." he said. Yui nodded, but then lightly gasped.

"O-Oh! By the way, how is my little sibling doing?" she asked. Kazuto smiled.

"Don't worry. Your little brother or sister is on its way. It shouldn't be much longer now. Anyway, you must be hungry. Here. I may not be as good as mom. But let me make you something to eat." he said. With a swipe of his hand, a menu similar to the one from SAO appeared and there was a choice for "Surprise!". When Kazuto pressed it, a glistening group of lights appeared before the two of them before forming into a large house. It was the same as their home in SAO before the game was cleared. Yui smiled and took Kazuto's hand.

"Let's have a little snack, okay?" he asked. Yui nodded before she and her poppa inside the virtual house.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
